Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five
The Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five '''are a squad of Zoanoid commandos from the ''Guyver ''franchise. Created at Cronos' Relic's Point research facility by the organisation's co-founder and top scientist Dr. Hamilcar Barcas, Team Five were each optimized with the utmost efficiency and care. With their unique powers and combat training, these Hyper-Zoanoids represent the best of the best that Cronos have to offer. History Pre X-Day The Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five were introduced when Sho Fukamachi and his friends first arrived at Mount Minakami, the false mountain that concealed the hidden Cronos base known as Relic's Point. The group proved themselves to be exceptional combatants against the Guyvers, having powers and skills far beyond those of normal Zoanoids. In their first encounter with the Guyvers, Team Five were able to briefly disable Sho and deactivate his Guyver armour, preventing him from rescuing his captured father. After Sho had recovered and joined Agito Makishima in infiltrating Relic's Point once more, Team Five were divided: Elegen, Thancrus and ZX-Tole went after Guyver-III who had lured them away from Sho while Derzerb and Gaster sought out Agito's cabin hideout where Sho's friends were located. At this point, Masaki Murakami revealed to the others that he was a proto-Zoalord and used his telepathy to try and force Derzerb and Gaster to kill each other. However, Dr. Barcas possessed stronger psychic abilities and was able to block Murakami. This did, however, give Murakami and the others time to escape. Meanwhile, Agito was keeping the other three Hyper-Zoanoids occupied and succeeded in killing Thancrus. Several days later, Team Five were mobilised again to investigate the site of a battle between Guyver-I and the renegade Lost Number Aptom. Aptom had been over-optimized since his last battle with the Guyver and was no longer susceptible to Zoalord telepathic control. He had also developed the ability to absorb the cells of other Zoanoids, taking on their forms and abilities. He ambushed Elegen in the forest and completely assimilated him, vowing to come after the others later. Aptom lived up to his threat as he returned to Relic's Point while it was in a state of chaos. The treacherous Commander Guyot was battling with Cronos' supreme ruler Archanfel, cutting a path of destruction wherever they went. With the base's personnel scrambling to restore order, Team Five were recalled to direct security. At this point, Aptom had consumed several Zoanoids and disguised himself as a Cronos trooper in order to ambush Gaster and absorb him too. Now possessing Gaster's body, Aptom followed after ZX-Tole and Derzerb. The pair noticed that Gaster was behaving abnormally and realised that it was Aptom. ZX-Tole fired his bio-lasers and incinerated Aptom. Just when the two Hyper-Zoanoids thought it was over, a Cronos trooper tackled Derzerb and grabbed his leg. The trooper turned out to be Aptom, having found a way to duplicate himself by imprinting his cells onto the bodies of other Zoanoids. He began assimilating Derzerb's body and carrying over the cellular data from the other Zoanoids he had absorbed, creating a new amalgamous form composed of parts from Derzerb, Gaster and Elegen. ZX-Tole was the only member of Team Five left and used his Blaster Tempest weapon to destroy Aptom. However, he wasn't able to vaporise him entirely. As he aimed his arm-mounted blaster at Aptom's remains, ZX-Tole was suddenly jumped by a Cronos trooper. It turned out that the trooper was actually Aptom; he was able to turn other Zoanoids into duplicates of himself by invading their cells! ZX-Tole fought off the clone, but the original Aptom, reduced to just a head and arm by this point, grabbed ZX-Tole's leg and began to assimilate the Hyper-Zoanoid's cells. ZX-Tole used his bio-laser to blast off his own leg and then escaped, though Aptom had still absorbed enough of ZX-Tole to gain his powers. Post X-Day Over a year after the fall of Relic's Point, Cronos had taken over the planet. Though they were now the sole government power in the world, they still had to contend with the threat of the terrorist group Zeus' Thunderbolt and also Aptom, who had been attacking Zoanoids in Tokyo. In order to counter Aptom's threat, Dr. Barcas re-optimized ZX-Tole in order to grant him the powers of his fallen comrades. On top of this, he also administered special antibodies that would block Aptom's cell invasions and a virus that would wreck his metabolism. Thus, ZX-Tole became '''Neo ZX-Tole, a Lost Number that existed solely to destroy Dr. Barcas greatest creation and worst mistake. As a Lost Number, he became immune to the psychic waves of the Zoalords and his lifespan had been severely reduced. When he found Aptom, the two adversaries engaged in a battle that could have destroyed all of Tokyo. Even when Agito Makishima - Guyver-III - entered the fray, ZX-Tole was far too powerful for either Agito or Aptom to confront. The tide of battle turned with the arrival of Sho Fukamachi - Guyver I - who had once again been restored to life and had become the Guyver Gigantic. Determined to kill them all, ZX-Tole flew up above the sky and absorbed energy directly from the sun to charge his Final Blaster Tempest: a bio-beam more powerful than even the Guyver's Mega-Smasher. The blast was so powerful that its impact would completely vaporize Tokyo, and just firing the beam would be enough to destroy ZX-Tole. Knowing that firing this blast would kill him, ZX-Tole went ahead with it anyway since his re-optimization had already reduced his lifespan. The force of the blast tore ZX-Tole apart, but the beam was engulfed by the Guyver Gigantic's Giga-Smasher and cancelled out, and so ZX-Tole died without achieving his revenge. Members ZX-Tole ZX-Tole (pronounced zek-toll) is a seemingly beetle-based Hyper-Zoanoid and the leader of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. In his human form, ZX-Tole appears as a muscular Caucasian male with short black hair. In battle form, ZX-Tole's body is covered in super-strong exoskeletal plates. These plates are completely impervious to standard weaponry and can even withstand direct hits from the Guyver's head laser and Pressure Cannon. ZX-Tole has also demonstrated the ability to quickly burrow through the ground. How exactly he manages this is unclear since on two occasions he has had his arms burdened carrying a body. ZX-Tole is armed with sixteen bio-laser emitters: three on each arm, three on each leg, two on his waist and one large one concealed under his central horn on his head. The last one is concealed beneath the chitin on ZX-Tole's midsection and is known as the Blaster Tempest. This blaster is stronger than the others and can be charged up by ZX-Tole vibrating his wings at high frequencies and absorbing all of the heat and light from the environment around him. After being re-optimized, ZX-Tole became the Lost Number Neo ZX-Tole. As well as all his old abilities, he also gained several additional powers. He gained a pair of high-frequency blades similar to those used by both the Guyvers and the Hyper-Zoanoid Thancrus. These blades vibrate at such high frequencies that they break the molecular bonds of objects, letting them cut through virtually anything. Like Derzerb, ZX-Tole can absorb thermal energy and redirect it as an intense blast of flame. Much like Elegen, Neo ZX-Tole can produce tremendous levels of electricity within his body and can distribute that energy both as an offensive weapon or as a barrier to block attacks. Like Gaster, Neo ZX-Tole can produce organic missiles filled with explosive chemicals. He fires these projectiles from his forearms and can guide their trajectory telepathically. Finally, by absorbing energy directly from the sun, Neo ZX-Tole can unleash a bio-blaster capable of annihilating a small landmass: the Final Blaster Tempest. This beam requires a high altitude to charge up and the force of the blast is so strong that firing it will tear ZX-Tole apart. Elegen Elegen's zoaform shares many characteristics with the electric eel, as evidenced mainly by the shape of his head and also his powers. Elegen is essentially a biological battery and can generate up to 2 million volts of electrical power within his body. He can transmit this enormous charge to his enemies through his whip-like tentacles and can levitate when he reaches maximum current. In his human form, Elegen appears to be a slender Caucasian male and is completely bald. During Team Five's investigation of Aptom's second confrontation with Sho Fukamachi, Elegen was pounced on by Aptom who was still regenerating slowly after having most of his body obliterated by the Guyver's Mega-Smasher. With his ability to assimilate the cells of other Zoanoids, Aptom fused with Elegen's body and made it his own. Gaster While his physical strength is lacking even in comparison to many standard Zoanoid models, Gaster earns his Hyper-Zoanoid status based on his armaments. He can produce chemical fluids within his body that react violently when combined, producing powerful explosions. These liquids can be discharged from nozzles on his forearms, but not only that, they can be contained within the organic darts mounted on his massive shoulders. Gaster's shoulders are turrets that can launch these darts like missiles and he is capable of guiding these projectiles telepathically. In human form, Gaster has long, pinkish hair and has pointed ears. When the renegade Aptom invaded Relic's Point, Gaster supervised an observation post while Derzerb and ZX-Tole hunted for Aptom. Much to his horror, Aptom had duplicated himself and one of his clones, disguised as a Cronos soldier, attacked Gaster and absorbed him. Derzerb A creature of pure muscle, Derzerb is easily the physically strongest member of Team Five. He can shrug off any impact and uses his incredible strength to ram headlong into opponents; he can easily bulldoze through walls and even tanks. His skin can withstand lasers and he can absorb thermal energy and discharge it as searing flames from his mouth. His fire breath can reach temperatures nearing 4000 degrees centigrade. In his human form, Derzerb is a tall, muscular black man, possibly African-American, with unusually pale hair. Derzerb was the third member of Team Five to fall to Aptom. Derzerb and ZX-Tole were forced to fight him after he had absorbed both Elegen and Gaster. They appeared to kill him, but Aptom had found a way to copy himself and his duplicate grabbed Derzerb's leg. ZX-Tole vaporised the Aptom duplicate with his bio-beams, but the creature's cells had already invaded Derzerb's body and assimilated him from within. Thancrus Thancrus possesses great agility and close-range fighting ability. Instead of hands, His zoaform has a blade-shaped fin on the end of each arm. These fins vibrate at high frequencies and destabilize the molecular bonds of the objects they touch, making it possible for them to slice through just about anything. Thancrus's swords function in much the same way as the Guyver's own sonic swords, and should their blades clash they will produce ultrasonic noise that will cause severe pain in the ears of anyone nearby. In human form, Thancrus appears to be an Asian male with black hair and a slender build. Thancrus was the only member of Team Five not to be absorbed by Aptom, having been killed long before Aptom's rebellion. When Sho Fukamachi and Agito Makishima attempted to infiltrate Cronos's Mount Minakami base to rescue Sho's father Fumio. The Hyper-Zoanoids engaged Guyver-III while Sho rescued his father, and Agito was knocked into a ravine by Elegen. Believing Agito to be defeated, Team Five were taken completely by surprise when Guyver-III emerged from the ground behind them, slicing Thancrus in half with his sonic swords. Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Guyver: Bioboosted Armour